I'm Glad You're Not Dead
by cowardly-lioness
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Felicity and Oliver's inability to communicate and all the drama and humour that goes with that. Appearances from other members of Team Arrow and Team Flash. Some will be funny, some will be angsty and all of them will be primarily dialogue-based because...inability to communicate. *spoilers for the current season, if you haven't been watching
1. Chapter 1

Felicity came rushing down the steps of the Foundry.

"Oliver, thank God! You're still here"

Oliver dropped off the salmon ladder, grabbed a towel and walked over to her.

"What's going on?"

"Oliver, I need you to _promise_ me you won't go near the ATOM."

Oliver draped his towel over his shoulder and frowned at her, confused. "The…?"

"The um," she mimed the robot, "you know, robotic suit guy".

"Why? I can take him."

"That…is what I am worried about."

Oliver dropped the towel on the table and pulled his shirt on before turning back to Felicity.

"Felicity, what are you not telling me?" He says, very slowly and kind of growly.

"The ATOM, it's Ray."

"_Palmer_ is the guy in the robot suit?"

"You say that like it's unbelievable or something." She said, somewhat defensively.

"Oh no, it makes perfect sense." He muttered.

"It does?" Felicity asked, confused.

"What doesn't make sense, is why you didn't tell me sooner."

"I thought it would be better if you two didn't know the others' identity when you were, you know all hyped up on testosterone and fighting bad guys. Wouldn't want you to accidently let your personal feelings make you all confrontational."

"Felicity, I'm fine with Palmer. And why are you telling me this now then?"

"Because he isn't fine with you! And he found out tonight that you're the Arrow! And I'm worried he's going to come after you. So maybe just - keep your distance until I can talk him down?"

"Palmer has a problem with me Oliver Queen or me the Arrow?"

"Okay, yeah, Diggle was right: it's weird when you refer to yourself in the third person."

"Felicity, focus please. Why does Palmer want to come after me in his robo-suit?"

"Ok when you phrase it like that it just sounds silly-"

"Felicity please."

"Right, sorry. He hates the Arrow because he thinks he's a reckless murderer and I'm sure his feelings about Oliver Queen didn't help."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"He thinks I have feelings for you. Which I do. So I think he's jealous, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him too! Oh God when did my life become a soap opera?!" She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry, not in front of Oliver. But his look of puzzled concern was bringing back memories of all the times he'd said or done something surprisingly sweet and she couldn't look at him right now because there were just too many feelings involved where Oliver was concerned.

"Felicity - hey, look at me." He tilted her chin up and could see that she was close to tears. "It will be fine. Ray being jealous just means he cares about you, a lot. So all you have to do is assure him you feel the same and then he'll listen to you when you ask him not to kill me."

"Ok. I will. I just think he may need a day or two to cool off so maybe just avoid him until I can talk to him?"

Oliver grabbed a water bottle and took a long sip from it. "Yeah. Fine. But I make no promises if he gets in my way."

"Oliver!"

"He's going to get himself killed! Or worse, he's going to kill innocent civilians! I won't let that happen." "So if he makes a mistake you're just going to - what? Take him out?"

"What _I _do - what _we _do? We have tactical planning, we have background research and we have experience. Ray is just a big kid playing with his new toy and he's a danger to everyone. So yes, _Felicity. _I will 'take him out' if I have to. But I won't kill him. As much as you or Ray or Captain Lance or Starling city may find it hard to believe, I'm not that guy anymore." Oliver stuffed his towel into his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he started to walk toward the stairs.

"Oliver you know I don't think you would -"

"Then why did you ask me?"

And with that he walked up the stairs and into Verdant, leaving Felicity feeling like she may owe _Oliver_ an apology, for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I probably should have made these in chronological order but I didn't end up writing them that way so… sorry. Maybe I'll fix it later but for now this story takes place during the FlashxArrow crossover. Also it's kind of more script-style to focus on the dialogue. Thanks for reading!**

**R:** So who is this guy? And why do we need his help?

**O:** We don't need his help.

**F:** Yes we do!

**O:** No, we don't. Felicity was just asking Star labs to help analyse the DNA of Sara's killer and they invited themselves and Barry to the Foundry.

**F:** So what? We needed Caitlyn and Cisco's help anyway and Barry may as well come along and help with this mysterious boomerang assassin. Couldn't hurt to have an extra guy out there, helping you boys. Especially when he has super-speed.

**O:** Yes it could hurt. Barry will just get in the way.

**R:** Wait. Super speed?

**F:** Yeah, when the particle accelerator was turned on last year he got hit by lightning and ended up with super speed.

**R:** Cool!

**O:** Yeah, but he's untrained and way too enthusiastic.

**F (snorts):** YOU trained him. And the Arrow cave could use some enthusiasm for once. You boys are all so moody.

**O:** How many times do I have to tell you? We don't call it the Arrow cave.

**F:** See? So moody and broody. Angst. All the time.

**R:** So how fast are we talking?

**D:** Very fast.

**F:** I think Cisco said he broke the sound barrier once.

**R:** But he's untrained?

**O**: I tried, but he was reluctant. Also a little bit raged-out. Needless to say, we made very little progress. Kinda reminded me of training you, actually.

**R:** Gee, thanks.

**D:** So, Felicity, is he fast at EVERYTHING?

**F (blushes):** What? Why are you asking me that? We didn't do anything! I mean we did but not _that_. So I wouldn't know. I mean, I don't know if he's fast at that. He's fast at like, running and healing and talking.

**R (under his breath):** Probably still doesn't compare to you in that department.

**D:** It's pretty mind-blowing.

**F:** Yeah, it's very cool. There's one small downside which is that without his suit sometimes he catches on fire. Or if he's holding you, you can catch on fire. I mean that literally, not figuratively "catch on fire" because he's hot or something. I mean he IS hot, but from running so fast not from… I'm not saying he's NOT hot though. He's a very good looking guy.

**D:** You caught on fire?

**O:** What do you mean, 'holding you'?

**F:** He gave me a ride. Um, that came out wrong. He carried me back to Star labs, remember? And I didn't catch on fire, technically. Just my blouse.

**Cisco:** Yeah that was awesome. I mean awkward. That was awkward.

Cisco, Caitlyn and Barry had made their way down to the foundry sometime during the conversation.

**Caitlyn:** Please excuse Cisco, you partially fried his brains when he saw you shirtless.

Felicity was bright red at this point. Oliver too, but not from embarrassment.

**Cisco:** Pshh you could never fry this brain. I always say inappropriate things, don't worry.

**B:** I don't think anyone was worried, Cisco.

Barry laughed and smiled at Felicity, who smiled back.

**F:** Good to see you again Barry. You too Caitlyn, Cisco.

As Caitlyn and Cisco introduced themselves to Diggle and Roy, Felicity took Barry aside.

**F:** I'm glad you decided to come with them. Oliver's going to be a bit, "grrr" about you helping out, but he really appreciates it.

**B:** I'm not going to end up with more arrows in me, am I?

**F (laughing):** Probably not.

**B:** _Probably?! _At least he doesn't know we kissed or I have a feeling I'd become target practice!

**O:** Don't be ridiculous, I don't need any practice.

Oliver gave Barry a dark look as he continued to sharpen his arrows. Felicity hadn't noticed how close Oliver had been standing to them; had no idea he'd been listening to their conversation.

**B (swallows nervously):** Oliver, so, how sharp do those need to be?


End file.
